Un paseo por Manhattan
by Nagi w
Summary: SPOILER DE LA SANGRE DEL OLIMPO: Como bien sabemos, Leo consiguió lo que quería: liberar a Calipso. ¿Qué pasará cuando la lleve a Manhattan por primera vez?. Te invito a descubrirlo.


**Disclamer: ¿Caleo? Si, esto definitivamente es un Caleo. Se me hace hasta raro escribirlo. Aprovecho esto para daros un mensaje. Si queréis algún tipo de fic en concreto, podéis pedirlo y hay muchas posibilidades de que lo haga. Es decir, este fic me lo pidió mi Calipso hermosa y aquí está. Y tengo planeado escribir un Solangelo con ideas que me ha dado Will.**

 **Bien, dicho esto: no soy Rick Riordan. Lo mío son los one shots sin continuación (como mucho encadenados).**

 **IMPORTANTE: bien, esto es una advertencia, tiene un pequeño momento crossover. No considero que sea un crossover propiamente dicho porque es un momento concreto dentro del fic, no es que el fic en sí sea un crossover. La serie a la que tiene referencias el fic es Las Crónicas de Kane, la saga de dioses egipcios del tío Rick. No hace falta conocer a los personajes para entender el concepto de lo que quiero mostrar, aún así recomiendo mucho esa saga.**

 **Dicho todo esto… que comience el fic.**

Con los ojos tapados y dando manotazos, así iba una titán viajando por Manhattan. La dignidad era algo que consideraba perdida en parte por estar saliendo con quien estaba saliendo.

–Leo, ¡te juro que te voy a meter tus martillos por el lado oscuro como no me expliques de una vez lo que estás planeando! -gritó la hermosa Calipso, olvidándose de que ya no estaba en su prisión, ahora le podían oír decenas de mortales que se cruzaban con ellos.

–Quiero que descubras mi mundo poco a poco. Entiéndelo, churri, eres de otra época.

–¡Como si no hubiese visto una ciudad en mis visiones! –los neoyorkinos siguieron circulando sin siquiera mirarlos. Seguramente fueran actores callejeros o simplemente dos críos jugando a la gallinita ciega, no iban a detenerse y perder su preciado tiempo.

–Creeme, no es lo mismo verlo en una visión que en vivo. Mira, confía en mí.

A regañadientes, se dejó arrastrar por el hijo de Hefesto. Podía sentir los miles y miles de estímulos nuevos, quizá Leo tuviera razón. Oía un montón de ruidos que se había dado cuenta de que quedaban amortiguados en las visiones, olía fragancias nuevas que no creyó que pudieran existir. Los olores ni siquiera eran algo que aparecieran en sus sueños. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tantos estímulos diferentes, se estaba mareando aún sin ver nada a su alrededor.

Hasta entonces sólo habían visitado pequeños pueblos europeos que le daban siempre experiencias nuevas, pero ninguno llegaban a ese punto de sobresaturación en Calipso.

– ¿No estás cansado? -preguntó ella, dándole a entender a su forma que tenían que buscar un sitio para sentarse.

-¿Estás bien, churri? -notó en su voz un tono de preocupación.

-¿Que me va a pasar? No me pasa nada, tengo hambre.

-Espera aquí un momento -le notó alejarse tras dejarla sentada en un banco de un parque cercano, aunque una presencia apareció poco después en frente suya.

Más que una presencia eran tres o cuatro, algo que a Calipso le dio mala espina. Tenían un aura peligrosa que no correspondía para nada en lo que había podido notar en los humanos durante el corto periodo de tiempo desde que salió de Ogigia.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó una voz que se le hizo amenazadora.

–¿Pero qué pasa, Walt? ¡Estamos en medio de una misión, no creo que sea el momento de pararse a conocer gente!.

–Dime que no hay algo que te parece extraño, Sadie. Sé que tu puedes sentirlo.

Calipso giró la cabeza en la dirección en la que había oído la segunda voz, una especie de sentimiento de reconocimiento le sobresaltó. No conocía de nada a esa tal Sadie, pero algo le decía que tenía algo en común con ella. ¿Sería una semidiosa de Hécate o algo así? Había magia en ella, eso se le hizo indudable.

–No sé quienes sois, pero ahora mismo me gustaría descansar, si no os importa –usó toda la amabilidad que se ahorraba al tratar a Leo, no le apetecía tener que explicar su situación ni a semidioses ni a nadie.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó una voz que se le hizo conocida. Sonrió de forma apenas notable, no era el héroe al que siempre había esperado que le sacara de su prisión, pero no había dejado de sorprenderla.

–Nos hemos equivocado de persona –comentó una voz nueva, de hombre. Pudo intuir que alejaba a los otros casi a la fuerza, por la fervorosa serie de murmullos initeligibles que podía oír alejándose de ella.

Leo se acercó a ella y le puso algo en las manos. Lo notaba grasiento y poco pesado.

–¿Te estaban molestando?

–¿Qué es esto? –prefirió omitir sus conjeturas sobre esos chicos, no tenía claro que fueran semidioses y para hablar de algo sin saber, mejor no hablaba.

–Una hamburguesa.

Ella la probó y se quedó muy sorprendida por el sabor. Había intentado reproducirlas en su prisión, pero no salían tan grasientas ni tan... Deliciosas.

–Quería preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué me has traído a la ciudad antes que llevarme al Campamento Mestizo?.

–¿Prefieres estar rodeada de inofensivos humanos o de semidioses entre los cuales está tu ex?.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que Percy no es exactamente mi ex?. Aunque sí es cierto que los humanos son inofensivos para mi –volvió a ocultar sus dudas con respecto a los que acababa de… ¿conocer?.

–Mira, tu acábate la hamburguesa y cuando acabes veremos qué hacemos, ¿vale?

Y así, la pareja se dispuso a hacer turismo made in Leo… y a ciegas por parte de Calipso.


End file.
